


Forever Lost

by utopiate3055



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiate3055/pseuds/utopiate3055
Summary: 其中一方未成年注意还是被锁了搬过来的





	Forever Lost

 

Forever Lost

  
  


Eminem看着眼前的男孩皱起了眉头。他说了他想要个年轻漂亮的，但是眼前的金发小子他甚至不确定是否成年; 不过男孩确实足够漂亮，白皙细腻的肌肤，挺俏的鼻子，玫瑰色的薄唇，一双深蓝色的湖水般清澈的眼睛。他现在没法退掉他了，男孩一见到他时就惊讶得差点叫出来，立马又反应过来自己的”工作”便表情复杂地闭口不言。男孩看见他露出不悦的表情双手紧张地绞在身后，咽了咽口水。

 

Colson有些后悔答应来做这件事了，他闯了祸，没有钱，对方知道了他的年纪，看中了他的漂亮脸蛋，要求他来帮他们敲诈那些同样见了他的模样就起了色心的变态有钱老头。一开始进展顺利，他自己也赚了些零用钱可以去买唱片和大麻，但是眼前这个男人，他的偶像和自慰对象，很明显超出了Colson对这份”工作”的预期。他没想到居然会以这样的方式见面，Colson幻想着有一天他们能在舞台上见面，而不是某个小城市的汽车旅馆。更让他不自在的是，Eminem的目光让他觉得害怕。

 

“你多少岁？”Eminem的声音打破了两人尴尬的沉默，”18”，男孩几乎是下意识地回答到，然后在男人锁紧眉头的凝视中又忐忑起来。”马上18了。”男孩用轻轻的声音补充了一句，避开了他的目光，手指绞得更紧了。Colson不知道Eminem会怎样做，他觉得自己要被赶走了，他觉得这说不定是好事，他不愿意Em因为自己惹上麻烦; 但是同时他心里还是一些不切实际的期待。

 

“站过来，” 对方一脸惊讶地看着自己，好像不相信自己会这么做，”我让你站过来，slut”。Eminem自己都不敢相信自己居然对一个未成年的男孩作出这种要求，但是对方的茫然的表情跟宽大衣服也遮不住的纤瘦的身材让他有些失去自控力。

 

男孩从墙边走到床尾，自觉地撩起衣服准备脱去上衣。看起来十分柔软几乎脆弱的腹部和男孩自觉的动作让Eminem眼神变得锐利，男孩显然被吓到了，手臂停在了半空，”继续”，Eminem感觉血液开始涌向他的小腹，”你做得很好。”男人的话语让Colson的脸变得绯红，他没有得到过太多来自成年人的鼓励，更何况对方是Eminem。他褪去了宽大的T shirt，在对方的注视下犹豫着脱下了紧身的牛仔裤，Colson觉得自己快烧起来了，他低下头盯着地板上的衣服，感觉到男人目光的游走。

 

男孩暴露在空气中的身体显得太过漂亮，Eminem没法控制自己的目光。男孩没什么大块的肌肉，只有属于少年的柔和有力的线条，他的肩膀平且直，使他修长的脖颈显得更加优美，脸上的绯红已经染到了胸膛，两粒乳头因为冷空气而挺立，他的小腹有着赏心悦目的肌肉的起伏，凹陷的肚脐留下一小片柔和的阴影，他的盆骨很窄，突起的两边让男孩看起来更瘦了。Eminem忍不住盯着他的腿，那双修长笔直的腿，微微隆起的漂亮肌肉和大腿根部洁白的肌肤。

 

Eminem感觉喉咙有些干涩。为了缓解一下自己莫名紧张的心情，Eminem想起自己还不知道男孩的名字，”你叫什么名字？” “Machine Gun Kelly”，男孩的回答差点让他笑出了声，机关枪？他不过是只谁都不能伤害的猫咪罢了。”去墙边趴着站好，be a good girl, Kelly .”

 

男孩一脸茫然但是乖乖照做了，他自己则从抽屉里拿出一管润滑液，褪下了自己的裤子和内裤。Colson手臂抵在冰冷的墙面，听着后方的动静，他觉得自己的心都快跳出来了。他看不到发生了什么，也不知道会发生什么，但是奇怪的是这反而让他有些兴奋，他感觉下腹有些发涨。

 

Eminem挤出一些润滑液，等它在手心里稍微暖和了一点之后走向墙边，另一手扯下了男孩仅剩的衣物，把手伸向了男孩的大腿根部，将手心的润滑液涂抹在那里。Colson被突如其来的冰凉下了一跳，下意识地想要回头，得到了打在屁股上的一巴掌。”你只有得到了我的允许才能回头，别忘了你的身份，你只是个玩具，小男孩。现在，把你的大腿夹紧了。”

 

男人并没有给他多少思考的时间，Colson把腿微微交叉着夹紧，下一秒他就感受到身后男人灼热的阳物抵在他的腿根。”别太紧了，你得先让我进来。放松点，Kelly.” Eminem伸手揉了揉Kelly白嫩的屁股，然后挺进了男孩大腿的缝隙。他是第一次这样做，大部分是因为他还不想插入一个17岁的孩子，但还有另一部分是因为这个想法在Kelly的身上实在太具吸引力。

 

Kelly大腿内侧的皮肤比看起来还要柔嫩温暖，有弹性的肌肉包裹着他的阴茎，润滑剂使他的动作并不如想象中的费力，与男孩的腿交让Eminem舒服得长叹了一口气，他用右手手掌绕到前面裹住男孩半硬的性器，左手掐住Kelly细窄的腰身开始抽送已经胀痛的阴茎。Colson整个身子都紧绷着，像只被拎着耳朵的兔子，但是他同时又觉得自己从下身开始从内部开始融化起来。会阴处敏感的肌肤被身后男人灼热巨大的性器摩擦着，他甚至能用大腿内侧的皮肤感受出对方的血管和形状。他的手已经没有力气撑住墙面，Colson的头抵在墙上，他的目光落在自己的下身，但是那副场景让他感觉力气正在从滚烫的身体抽走：属于男人的宽大粗糙的手掌正撸动着自己的硬挺，他的大腿已经湿漉漉的潮红一片，男人红紫的龟头在大腿之间冲刺抽插，和他白嫩的肌肤形成了鲜明的对比，润滑液和Eminem滴落的前液从腿缝中流出来在皮肤上留下淫秽的水渍，肌肤拍打的声音和黏腻的水声响彻整个房间，这一切都让Colson感觉快要站不稳了。

 

“看着我，Kelly。”男人的命令听起来不可违抗，Kelly乖顺地抬起头侧过身子看向Eminem。男孩的模样让Eminem感觉自己快被推到极限了，Kelly漂亮的眼睛湿漉漉地，目光里带着温顺和欲望，他的脸上带着泪痕，Eminem猜男孩可能都不知道自己哭了，薄薄的嘴唇微张喘着气，无意识流出的唾液使男孩看起来像在邀请一个吻，而Eminem无法拒绝这样的邀请，他把高个男孩的头摁下来吻了他，用舌头侵略着他的口腔，同时身下加快了抽插的频率，手掌更用力地撸动着男孩流出了大量前液的阴茎，在几次大力的冲撞之后将精液射在了Kelly已经被操得熟透的腿缝中。男孩几乎同时呜咽着射了出来，高潮的瞬间Colson感觉自己的力气也同时被带走了，腿一软差点倒下去。Eminem一把搂住了他，把还在失神的男孩抱起来放在了床上。被他用完的漂亮玩具看起来简直是道风景，男孩的腿间一塌糊涂，润滑液和两人的体液把他下身连同浅色的毛发都湿透了。Eminem很久没有得到这种满足感，而他甚至还没有插入男孩漂亮的浅色小穴。

 

Kelly看起来累极了，男孩的侧脸看起来像某种脆弱材质的精致雕塑，长长的睫毛在潮红改为褪去的脸颊投下浅浅的阴影，男孩年轻得使他有一丝愧疚。Eminem穿上了自己的衣服，转身去卫生间用热水浸湿了一块毛巾，回到床边给男孩清理了那些淫靡的痕迹。在他离开之前他留下电话号码放在男孩的裤兜里，给他盖上了被子。Eminem不知为何并担心男孩会给他带来什么麻烦，或许是他看着自己的眼神里一些藏不住的东西给了他这份自信，而这份自信使他相信男孩一定会再来找他。不过希望那时他已经18岁了，Eminem关上门时笑了笑，假装没有看见男孩偷看自己的离去。

 


End file.
